


Let Me Care (You Deserve So Much Better)

by Agrippa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agrippa/pseuds/Agrippa
Summary: What Kyungsoo sees in the newly acquainted Baekhyun is someone who deserves a lot more. Baekhyun doesn't see it himself, but Kyungsoo is about to change everything he's ever known





	Let Me Care (You Deserve So Much Better)

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this prompt, and the story came very naturally to me as a writer. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. 

“He winked at me,” Baekhyun breathed in disbelief- eyes slightly widened as he he redirected his gaze to the concierge. Why he was telling his borderline homophobic boss that the man he'd assisted to the penthouse suite had just  _ flirted _ with him? He chalked it up to sheer excitement. 

 

Said boss scoffed and rolled his eyes, an expression of disgust twisting at his pudgy face. “Don't flatter yourself, boy. You aren't special.” 

 

When he turned away, Baekhyun pulled a mocking imitation of said expression behind his back- shaking his head, but gladly omitting that he may or may not have received an incredibly, ridiculously handsome tip. Tip, if that's what it could even be considered. He'd only helped him with his miniscule baggage and accompanied him to the topmost floor of the tall building; He'd done way more for less. 

 

He'd been nervous, initially, when he heard of this renowned man- a CEO, or something, Baekhyun didn't really care  _ what  _ he did, had booked a stay at the hotel. With a five star rating, impeccable service, and frankly ridiculous fees, Baekhyun was no stranger to encountering rich, manicured, egotistical, well-dressed patrons.

 

But for the most part, they were above the age of forty at least- middle-aged, rude, and  _ stingy. _

 

How people with more money than they could spend in their entire lifetimes were  _ stingy, _ Baekhyun wasn't quite sure. He supposed that was the key to how rich people  _ stayed  _ rich, though. Generosity was unheard of. 

 

Kind of like how little the assho- _ concierge _ got away with paying him. 

 

The only reason he  _ hadn't _ quit the was because of the tips he received- that, in combination with making minimum wage as a bellhop for the hotel, and he managed to scrape by. 

 

But the job had been basically handed to him- entry level, and a guaranteed source of income. He was tired of imposing on his older brother, no matter how much he claimed he didn't mind Baekhyun living with him and his newly started family. Baekhyun was an idiot, sometimes, but he wasn't stupid. He had no place there. Not anymore.

 

So he took it. 

 

It wasn't difficult, but it  _ was _ exceptionally shitty. The general consensus, between him and the front desk associates, was that rich people were rude, and exceptionally rich people were dicks. 

 

It was like the amount of money someone had defined where they were on the scale from possessing basic human decency to being inherently shitty human beings. 

 

The wealthier someone was, the more entitled they became.

 

Almost always. 

 

_ Almost. _

 

_ “Jongdae,”  _ Baekhyun sing-songed as he approached the front counter, the older man raising an eyebrow at the tone. 

 

“Would you mind telling me the name on the reservation for the penthouse suite?” 

 

“Can't. Customer confidentiality.” 

 

“I work here, Jongdae.” Baekhyun put on a faux pout.

 

“I was joking, don't get all weird…” Jongdae hummed beneath his breath as he tapped a few buttons on his keyboard. He startled when he felt hot breath on his neck, scrunching his face up in amusement when Baekhyun laid his head down on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind- effectively draped over him, hugging him. Baekhyun didn't  _ hover _ , but he made sure that there was as much physical contact as humanly possible as he observed Jongdae’s findings. 

 

The reservation title read 'CEO Do Kyungsoo,’ Baekhyun mouthed the words silently, deciding that he liked how they felt on his tongue. 

 

“Let's Google it,” Baekhyun suggested, squeezing his friend's waist when he opened up the web browser to do exactly that. 

 

“What the fuck,” Jongdae uttered in disbelief, Baekhyun simultaneously murmuring, “ _ Holy shit.” _

 

_ “ _ Net worth-” Jongdae began, as if verbalizing what he was reading to ensure that they were seeing the same thing. 

 

“ _ 6.1 Billion USD…”  _ Baekhyun finished in awe. 

 

“That's like… ₩6905810000000.00” 

 

“Age….” Jongdae read quietly once more, 

 

“26,” Baekhyun breathed.

 

“26?!” They both whisper-yelled in unison, abruptly breaking apart when a familiar clearing of throat sounded before them.

 

“What do you two think you're doing?” It was the concierge, back from doing god knows what, and he sounded absolutely  _ livid.  _

 

“Uh… We were just…” Baekhyun began, shutting his mouth when the elder’s expression darkened.

 

“Don't make excuses, Baekhyun. I know what I saw. You're disgusting,” His voice was raised, loud enough that anyone who might have been in the lobby could hear him with perfect clarity. He got like this whenever Baekhyun did something that displeased him, but only Baekhyun. The last thing on his mind was the fact that his boss had initially demanded an explanation before violently shutting him down when he attempted to give one.

 

Baekhyun displeased him a lot.

 

Baekhyun hung his head in defeat and braced himself for the impending wave of insults and slurs. He'd assumed that, by now, he'd have gotten used to it. 

 

He hadn't. 

 

It wasn't directed at Jongdae so much as it was at Baekhyun, but there wasn't anything Jongdae could do in his defense, much to his friend's frustration. Not without risking his job. 

 

Gripping him firmly by the arm, until he winced in pain, and shaking him, “Listen to me when I'm speaking to you, you little fag-” 

 

“Sir,” A much softer, yet firm tone of voice sounded behind him, and he paused mid speech as he raised his eyes. It was a tone of voice which demanded to be heard. A tone of voice which Baekhyun would listen to in a heartbeat. A man who knew precisely  _ how _ to speak, and when.

 

The concierge swallowed dryly, plastering on a fake smile, “Oh… I deeply apologise, Do-Nim. What can I help you with?” 

 

He was speaking to the concierge, but his softened gaze was fixed on Baekhyun's pained expression from where his arm was still being gripped.

 

“I could use the assistance of Byun-Ssi,” He lied effortlessly.

 

The concierge's expression twitched in annoyance, eyes boring holes in Baekhyun once more.

 

“I’m afraid there is something deeply important I need to discuss with him, but I can have another bellhop come by your room-”

 

“It can't wait?” He challenged, and the concierge frowned deeply. 

 

“I'm afraid not, Do-Nim. Jongdae, can you send a bellhop up to the penthouse?” Abruptly, the Concierge pulled him forward- taking him off guard and nearly causing him to lose his footing. 

 

Baekhyun offered Do an apologetic, stiff smile- forcing his legs to work even if he was scared shitless. 

 

Not because of his safety, but rather, his livelihood. This was the last straw, never once had he seen the Concierge deny the request of such an influential figure. 

 

Baekhyun was about to lose his job. He could feel it. 

 

The kicked puppy look he'd adopted must have been a catalyst, for Do- a man he'd met a grand total of once, and had shared only a select few words with, called out once more. 

 

“Excuse me?” His voice had dropped dangerously low, and Baekhyun fought back a shudder. 

 

He sounded… Almost angry?

 

“I asked for the assistance of Byun-Ssi, so I would like the assistance of Byun-Ssi.  _ Now.  _ Do you understand?”

 

The concierge paled, fuming but stiffly uncurling his clenched fingers from the young man's arm. “I'm not done with you,” He threatened lowly, watching with murderous eyes fixed on Baekhyun as Do beckoned for him to step forward. 

 

His feet suddenly weren't as cooperative as he'd hoped. 

 

Was he… Nervous?

 

When he reached the smaller man, Do leaned in to murmur only something that he could hear. 

 

“Go grab your things,” It wasn't a suggestion, but a demand, in that same tone of voice that had Baekhyun shuddering down to his toes and ready to trip over himself in order to obey. 

 

Rounding the counter, and offering a wobbly smile to his shell-shocked best friend, Baekhyun momentarily disappeared into the backroom to grab his bag- slinging it over his shoulder. Before his nerves got the best of him, Baekhyun had returned to Do’s side.

 

He nodded for him to follow, and Baekhyun kept his eyes lowered when he did. The Concierge’s menacing glare was still firmly fixed on him, and he was all too eager to get out of his line of sight. 

 

The elevator ride back up to the penthouse suite was silent, and tense- Baekhyun picking at a loose thread on the strap of his bag as his mind drew up blanks. 

 

He decided he'd play it safe.

 

“I'm sorry you had to see that-”

 

“Call me Kyungsoo.”

 

Baekhyun made pause, eyebrows furrowing.

 

“Kyungsoo-Ni-”

 

“No. Just Kyungsoo.”

 

“But… Isn't that like, really rude?” Baekhyun cautioned thoughtlessly, almost as though speaking to himself, head jerking up when soft laughter sounded from the other man. 

 

“I told you to call me that, so no… Now, do you mind telling me  _ your  _ name, Byun-Ssi?” 

 

“Baekhyun,” he replied, almost warily.

 

Baekhyun followed the other man out of the elevator and into his suite, surprisingly at ease with the situation- now that the impending shitstorm that was the concierge was put on hold.

 

“You should change into something else, that doesn’t look very comfortable.” Kyungsoo suggested, not unkindly, nodding towards the uniform that they both knew would soon be rendered obsolete, and Baekhyun's eyebrows raised. 

 

“Like… Right now?”

 

“...When else? Yes. Right now.”

 

Baekhyun opened and closed his mouth unattractively several times before swallowing dryly. 

He was no stranger to taking off his clothes- but for it to be suggested so suddenly….

 

Baekhyun dropped his bag to the ground with a dull thud and began unbuttoning his dark jacket- fingers trembling imperceptibly beneath Kyungsoo's scrutiny. His dress shirt was halfway down his arms, revealing his chest and stomach before Kyungsoo gasped audibly.

 

“What are you doing?” He began, almost frantic. Baekhyun made pause. 

 

“You said I should change.” He reminded with confusion, continuing to divest himself of the stiff article, shamelessly. Somehow, he took great pride in being responsible for the flush on Kyungsoo's face.

 

“There's a bathroom just to your right, Baekhyun. I meant…” He paused, gulping as Baekhyun's hands found the front of his own pants. 

 

He was teasing him, now, though the situation had been made clear. 

 

“You meant?” He urged, unzipping his slacks and slowly beginning to push them down his supple thighs. 

 

Kyungsoo made a noise something between a groan and the cry of a dying whale.

 

Baekhyun burst into laughter. Hiking his pants back up and grabbing his bag before walking into the bathroom to change there, as suggested. 

 

When he came out once more, Kyungsoo had managed to calm himself. 

 

“I thought you were being a creep and asking me to give you a strip tease, or something.”

 

Kyungsoo choked, shaking his head as though to clear it, “Would you have done it?”

 

It was surprisingly easy, this banter. Baekhyun reasoned that it was because Kyungsoo was only a few years older than he was, and the fact that the young billionaire had potentially just saved him from getting obliterated.

 

And not the kind of  _ obliterated _ he wanted to be, either. 

 

He hummed in thought before nodding, “Yeah. I think so- I mean, I was already down to my underwear.”

 

“Are you like this for everyone that rents out this suite? Is this part of the VIP package?”

 

“Only for the good ones,” Baekhyun replied easily.

 

“Good?” Kyungsoo questioned. 

 

“Yeah, good. Like… Nice, and attractive, and possessive, and who tip _ really  _ well.” Baekhyun's smile was nothing short of genuine. Kyungsoo had to do a double take, heart constricting oddly.

 

“I'm not possessive.”

 

“Fine, protective? My boss might have beat me up if it weren't for your insistence.” 

 

Kyungsoo's expression darkened dangerously, “He shouldn't touch you.”

 

“It's not the first time,” Baekhyun smiled self deprecatingly. 

 

Kyungsoo frowned. 

 

“Why do you care, anyways?” Baekhyun attempted to go for nonchalant, casual. 

 

“You looked… Really sad,” Kyungsoo trailed off, eyebrows furrowing, as though feeling conflicted with his own feelings and thoughts. 

 

“And he was hurting you, and saying really, really nasty things…” Kyungsoo rubbed at his eyes, “I don't know,” He supplied, “I was compelled to help, because it was to help you.” 

 

“You don't even know me, though?”

 

“I want to.”

 

“...What?” Baekhyun responded almost dazedly, “Not that I'm complaining… But I'm literally just some random employee that you met a few hours ago.”

 

“Do I really look that pathetic?” Baekhyun murmured aloud after a brief pause, eyes finding the ceiling as he sighed wistfully. He missed Kyungsoo's expression of alarm.

 

“No, you really don't. I just… Like you a lot more than I should.”

 

“A  _ lot  _ more?” Baekhyun raised his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“A lot more than a guest staying at your hotel would normally,” Kyungsoo was playing it safe too, it seemed. Just barely toeing the line between friendly and flirtatious- not quite bold enough to cross it. 

 

“That's… Too bad,” Baekhyun pulled a pout, the pout which generally earned him a shove, or an amused snort, but seemed to garner an entirely different reaction from Kyungsoo altogether. 

 

Owlish eyes observed as Baekhyun made to close the distance between them before promptly dropping himself down onto the plush mattress- lightly bouncing beneath his meager weight.

 

Kyungsoo would have commented on the fact that he hadn't given Baekhyun permission to lay down on his bed, but then Baekhyun turned his face to the side- eyelids fluttering shut as he nuzzled into the soft sheets with a soft sigh. A picture of innocence and softness, both of which Baekhyun wasn't. 

 

“I'm  _ so _ going to get fired,” Baekhyun's eyes snapped open before he turned his head to stare up at the ceiling. Oddly, he didn't sound terribly bothered by the prospect, “But you know what? That's okay.”

 

“...It is?” It didn't  _ sound _ okay.

 

“Yeah, I'll move back in with my brother for the time being, until I get back on my own two feet.” Baekhyun hummed in thought, fingers idly drumming on his flat stomach. 

 

Seeing Baekhyun in his casual wear was a walking reminder of just  _ how _ young he really was. Youthful, bright, the polar opposite of professional and stiff.

 

He liked it. 

 

Baekhyun's shapely legs clad in a pair of soft jeans, and an oversized hoodie thrown over his head- sleeves extending well past his hands. Baekhyun looked  _ comfortable _ , like he was finally in his element. 

 

And Kyungsoo liked  _ that _ , too.

 

“Say… You wouldn't be able to hook me up with a position in your company, would you?” Baekhyun asked, partially in jest.

 

“Do you have any post-secondary education or degrees?” 

 

“...No.”

 

“Then no,” Kyungsoo answered honestly. 

 

“Ah… Well, it was worth a shot!” Baekhyun smiled, “Having you as a boss wouldn't be so bad. It would be nice to work under someone that actually _ likes _ me, for a change.”

 

“I don't understand…” 

 

“Hmm?” Baekhyun tried, gaze on the small billionaire.

 

“Why wouldn't people like you?”

 

Baekhyun chuckled, eyes fluttering shut, “I'm tempted to say  _ I don't know _ , and call it a night, but… I'm loud, and annoying. I'm compulsive, and I have too many bad habits to count…” Baekhyun cleared his throat, “The list goes on. There's a lot of reasons.”

 

“But everyone has flaws, Baekhyun…” 

 

“Sentimental,” The younger man snorted, shaking his head, “My flaws just so happen to be a lot worse than most people's, or so it seems.” 

 

“I can't say I agree.”

 

“....Really?” Baekhyun questioned hesitantly, lightly, and Kyungsoo nodded in confirmation.  _ Something _ in the younger man's tone had him breaking, minutely- tight, cold facade forgotten in light of the situation at hand. 

 

“I mean, that doesn't change the fact that you know  _ nothing _ about me…” Baekhyun wet his lips, eyebrows furrowing, “But… Thank you, I guess.”

 

“I know that you think very little of yourself, and that you're incredibly self-deprecating,” He responded easily.  _ Too  _ easily. “You try to disguise it by laughing it off, whenever you say something about yourself. It's to get people to think it's just your sense of humor.” 

 

Baekhyun had gone strangely silent, prompting Kyungsoo to continue his analysis on his person. 

 

“It makes you feel slightly better when you can make people laugh about it with you. It makes you feel like it isn't such a big deal, like it's ‘not something others take seriously, so why should you?’”

 

Baekhyun had closed his eyes, expression pinched, the idle drumming of his fingers against his stomach had ceased. Kyungsoo couldn't see that, though. 

 

“Above that, though, you have a good sense of humor, and an eagerness to please those that are close to you. You have a defiant streak when it comes to people like the concierge, which I'm sure you see more often than you'd like.”

 

Kyungsoo painstakingly stripped him apart, piece by piece. His claims weren’t erroneous, but that didn’t make what the practical stranger said  _ right,  _ either. 

 

Internally, a small part of the young billionaire reasoned that  _ maybe  _ it wasn't such a great idea to continue, if Baekhyun's continued silence and stillness were anything to go by. 

 

But as a rule, Kyungsoo was a perfectionist. He needed to finish his tangent, even if he could rationalize that he’d already said more than enough. Already delved way deeper than he should have. It wasn’t any of his business, and yet… 

 

“You mentioned moving  _ back _ in with your brother, upon termination, meaning you've lived with him before, but I'm guessing you felt like you were imposing. Hence allowing yourself to be verbally abused by your boss if it meant having money to pay rent. You didn't say anything about your parents, so I'm guessing they're not in the picture.”

 

This was cruel.

 

“Possibly because you're gay, and that doesn't sit well with them, but more likely because they're no longer…” Kyungsoo came to an abrupt halt, face scrunching with both confusion and concern. 

 

“... Baekhyun?” He tried gently, straightening in alarm when the younger uttered a weak, barely audible, ' _ Stop.’  _

 

Baekhyun remained silent, making to sit up after a few minutes of tense silence, holding his face in his hands as he scrubbed at his tired eyes the the heels of his palms, turning so that he was completely angled away from Kyungsoo. He’d known him for a couple of hours at most, yet Baekhyun didn’t at all seem like the type of person to remain silent for longer than a few minutes at a time.

 

“ _ Who asked? _ ” His voice broke, wavering, and guilt settled heavily in the pit of Kyungsoo's stomach. Unfamiliar and unpleasant. Silently, he prayed that Baekhyun wouldn't start crying. 

 

It had been an  _ exceptionally  _ long day. Baekhyun chalked up how upset he was to sheer exhaustion. Not to how Kyungsoo so easily saw right through him. 

 

“It wasn't a challenge, Kyungsoo. I said you didn't know anything about me, because you've known me for a few hours at most.” Baekhyun inhaled shakily, he was…  _ Angry _ ?

 

“I wasn't asking you for a fucking  _ case study _ ,” His voice cracked on the last syllable, trembling growing a little more noticeable. 

 

Baekhyun felt the bed shift behind him as he fought to compose himself, eyes clenched shut. 

 

Kyungsoo rounded the mattress with light steps to stand in front of Baekhyun's hunched form, tentatively taking his face in his hands before stepping in between his parted legs. Baekhyun's hands fell away, eyes wet with frustration as he regarded the young billionaire with confusion. There was pain, there- that much was undeniable, Kyungsoo's stare was unnerving, but Baekhyun felt compelled to hold it. It felt right, Baekhyun noted. Having the stranger-  _ Kyungsoo _ so close to him felt  _ right. _

 

“I'm sorry.” Kyungsoo murmured gently, voice low, and Baekhyun's expression crumpled anew as he jerked his head out of the older man's hands to bury his face in his chest instead. 

 

_ I'm sorry about your situation.  _

_ I'm sorry you have this weight on your shoulders, and I hate that you have to carry it all by yourself. _

_ I haven't known you for long, but I can see right through you. _

_ I can see right through you, and what I see… Is someone who deserves a lot better.  _

 

The words went unsaid, but not unheard, as Kyungsoo raised his arms to wrap one around his shoulders, and thread his fingers through Baekhyun's soft hair. Idly stroking,  _ petting _ . His height allowed for him to lean down just slightly to rest his chin on the crown of Baekhyun's head. 

 

_ “ _ Let me help you _ ,”  _ Kyungsoo murmured lowly, and the younger man shuddered in his hold. It wasn't a request, nor a suggestion. It was a demand. 

 

Baekhyun didn't have enough pride left to deny him, anyways.

 

“I want to take care of you,” He continued, as Baekhyun's arms wrapped around his waist in turn. Surrounded by warmth, Baekhyun relaxed easily in his hold. 

 

Being taken care of, for a change, sounded… Almost too good to be true. 

 

“I don't just mean financially, I know you can get by on your own.” Kyungsoo swallowed dryly, surprising even himself by what he was readily offering. 

 

_ Something _ about Baekhyun made him weak.

 

“Please.” Baekhyun finally responded, voice softened, hesitant, and most pertinently,  _ exhausted _ .

 

_ Please help me.  _

_ Please help me believe I'm worth being cared about. _

_ Please make me feel useful.  _

_ Please care about me.  _

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun received his termination notice the following day.

 

But not on his own. Knowing what he'd be faced with, despite Baekhyun's protests, Kyungsoo insisted on being there beside him.

 

“I can do this on my own,” He urged, but Kyungsoo didn't budge. “I know you can, but I don't want you to.”

 

“Okay,” Baekhyun conceded, finally- releasing a long-suffering sigh.

 

His stomach twisted at the way Kyungsoo's hand found the small of his back where he stood beside him- just above the curve of his ass. 

 

It was most definitely possessive. Kyungsoo was a big liar for suggesting otherwise.

 

Somehow, he found great satisfaction in seeing the look of absolute distaste and disgust on the Concierge's ugly face. On the way his beady little eyes bore holes into him, and the way he had to force a smile towards Kyungsoo when he cleared his throat behind him. 

 

The CEO still had about a week left on his reservation, giving Baekhyun the chance to bounce between his own place, and Kyungsoo's suite for the duration. 

 

Slowly, Baekhyun learned more about Kyungsoo. Little things, one by one. He wasn't as closed off, or cold as Baekhyun had initially assumed, just… Unbelievably quiet. Baekhyun asked him about that, too, finding that Kyungsoo more often than not just… Didn't know what to say. 

 

But that was okay, because Baekhyun did enough talking for the both of them. 

 

Kyungsoo had told him he wanted to take care of him, and he absolutely meant it. Over the course of the week, Baekhyun was to decide whether or not he felt like staying with Kyungsoo would be a comfortable arrangement. If so, he could stay by his side for an indefinite amount of time, as it was for him to decide,  _ or _ he could continue living in his small apartment with more than enough money than he could possibly need.

 

Either way, Kyungsoo would stay true to his word. Silently, he found himself hoping that Baekhyun would choose the former, because admittedly, having Baekhyun to come home to was comforting. He hadn't realized how much he himself yearned for companionship until he received it, and now that he had it, the last thing he wanted to do was let it slip through his fingers.

 

But Kyungsoo wasn't pushy, and had no intention on guilting him into staying with him.

 

During the last two nights, Kyungsoo felt an unease settle over him, gripping uncomfortably at his heart- and somehow, Baekhyun seemed to sense it, too.

 

One week. One week was all it took for Kyungsoo to fall hard for this boy. It finally occurred to him just what the tug at his heart meant whenever Baekhyun smiled, or laughed at one of his own jokes, after the younger man had wordlessly tucked himself against Kyungsoo's side- laying his head on his shoulder, and humming contentedly when he felt an arm wrap around him. He fell asleep, just like that, pressed up against him- face serene, and the picture of at ease. 

 

And Kyungsoo wanted. 

 

He didn't leave that night, nor the next- quite content to sleep next to him- or half on top of him, and even going so far as to press a chaste, quick kiss to his cheek beforehand. 

 

Baekhyun's final answer was a bright  _ of course, _ and even Kyungsoo couldn't contain his smile. Small, but there nonetheless.

 

Jongdae congratulated him, wiping fake tears from his eyes, but winking suggestively when quizzing him about his new… Sugar daddy. Baekhyun didn't have the shame to even flush, nor deny it, simply rolling his eyes and giving his friend a tight hug.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo often traveled abroad- occasionally for business, but simply for a change of scenery more often than not. 

 

There was no awkward  _ move in with me _ stage, because they very rarely stayed at home.  Kyungsoo's house was quaint, and sleek- all deep blacks and greys. It seemed… Very like him. Kyungsoo was never one for being  _ over the top. _

 

Their arrangement was confusing for Baekhyun, but he gladly accompanied Kyungsoo wherever he happened to travel. Baekhyun got peace of mind, and Kyungsoo got companionship, and confusingly sweet, short kisses that he found himself wanting more of.

  
  
  
  
  


“Why don't we ever have sex?” Baekhyun questioned almost idly, a few months later, as he stared through the oversized window of the beach house. A smirk tugged at his mouth when Kyungsoo choked on his drink. 

 

“ _ What?”  _  Kyungsoo finally managed, coughing a few more times with genuine confusion written across his face. 

 

“Google told me that sugar daddies, by definition, provide financial and material support for young, attractive women in exchange for sexual favors or companionship.” 

 

“I'm not your sugar daddy, and you're not a young, attractive woman.” Kyungsoo deadpanned. 

 

“You give me money, and pay for things without me ever needing to ask. You're  _ totally _ my sugar daddy.”

 

“That's because you have no means of paying for yourself. Of course I'd step in. In addition,  _ exchanging of sexual favors _ was never part of this arrangement.”

 

Baekhyun pulled a pout, and Kyungsoo groaned, scrubbing a hand across his face. 

 

“Fine. Since you're not my sugar daddy, then what are you?” 

 

“... Financial support, and a friend.” Kyungsoo made it clear that he was unimpressed by the direction of this conversation. 

 

“And by definition, what is a sugar daddy?” 

 

“Baekhyun.”

 

“That's not the answer. Try again,” It was playful, and teasing, and Kyungsoo would be dammed if he didn't like it.

 

“... Financial and material support…” 

 

“Good job, sugar daddy,” Baekhyun's smile was genuine, and Kyungsoo momentarily got choked up at the sight. 

 

“Now that we've established that you're my sugar daddy… Why haven't we ever had sex? Do you not want to?” Accusatory,  _ The _ pout made a comeback.

 

“Of course I want to-” Kyungsoo defended hurriedly before pausing as realization of what he'd just said dawned on him. 

 

Baekhyun was the picture of  _ smug. _

 

Usually it was Kyungsoo who  _ radiated _ dominance, but Baekhyun's sheer confidence as he approached him, like a predator stalking its prey, really made it feel like the opposite. 

 

Especially as he threw one leg over his thighs in order to straddle his lap, Kyungsoo's breath momentarily hitching before he knocked back the rest of his drink and set his glass down. Baekhyun pressed in as close as humanly possible.

 

“You want to?” He breathed in reiteration as he settled against him- movements suddenly growing a lot more tentative with the close proximity. Like he’d suddenly became infinitely more self-aware, and self conscious by extension. His apparent confidence was waning. It was almost funny how quickly he’d gone from predator right back down to prey.   
  
But Kyungsoo had that effect on him- bringing him back down to earth before he got too out of his depth. Baekhyun reasoned that it was potentially age coming into play- Kyungsoo, however young, still had at least six years on him.   
  
But he didn’t have the time to doubt himself, as Kyungsoo grabbed onto his hips and pulled him  _ even _ closer, a deep moan reverberating through the older man’s chest as Baekhyun hesitantly, experimentally rocked his hips forward- groins aligned, and Baekhyun’s toes curled as he emitted a breathy sigh.    
  
And then he did it again, a bit more sure, and a lot more roughly- eliciting something akin to a hiss with the most  _ delicious  _ friction against his already half-hard, clothed dick. Again, and it became clear that he was  _ testing,  _ attempting to figure out what felt the best, and would make Kyungsoo moan the loudest. Surely, he build up a sporadic rhythm- making his apparent inexperience clear, but covering for it by trying his hardest.   
  
And honestly? That in itself was arousing enough. Baekhyun being so intent on making sure  _ Kyungsoo  _ felt good. It was somewhat… Refreshing, the sheer selflessness by implication. 

 

The younger man’s eyes were shut in concentration, but Kyungsoo’s piercing gaze was devouring  _ everything _ he could- eyes tracing the expanse of his arched neck, Baekhyun’s head tipped to the side, and his lower lip trapped between his teeth.

 

It had been  _ so  _ long. 

 

Kyungsoo's hands found the hem of his shirt and slid it up until it was bunched under his armpits- raising the piece of the fabric to place it between Baekhyun's lips.

 

“Bite.” He demanded, and Baekhyun shivered involuntarily, gooseflesh rising across his arms.

 

With the article out of the way Kyungsoo eyed the young man's exposed chest with an appreciative hum, raising his hands to thumb either of his nipples while carefully watching his face. Pressing yielding no results, Kyungsoo opted to pinch them instead, rolling them between his small fingers and watching as Baekhyun jerked on top of him. 

 

He repeated it until the younger man’s motions had slowed- distracted by the sensation of his fingers pinching and tugging at his now oversensitive nipples. Barely audible, muffled whimpers rose up in his throat- at some point, he’d started trembling beneath the older man’s more experienced touch.

 

“Did I tell you you could stop moving?” Kyungsoo challenged, sounding far more composed than he actually was, and far too composed for Baekhyun’s liking in addition. Baekhyun uttered a barely audible  _ no, _ before quickly resuming his pace- movements a little more frantic, now. 

 

Kyungsoo leaned in to place his mouth on his chest- teeth teasing at the soft, untouched skin around his reddened nipples before opting to latch on instead-    
  
Baekhyun’s sharp cry startled them both out of their apparent trance-like state- Kyungsoo reluctantly parting from his chest as he panted softly. 

 

“Bed.” Kyungsoo urged, and Baekhyun couldn't detangle himself fast enough, hastily, shamelessly stripping out of his clothing, while Kyungsoo only opened the top few buttons of his shirt and rolled up the cuffs of his sleeves. 

 

“Don't touch yourself.” Kyungsoo cautioned, eyelids fluttering shut at the whimper he earned in response. That same hesitance was back, but Kyungsoo was known for being incredibly patient. Baekhyun laid himself down on top of the bed- suddenly acutely aware of his own complete nudity, and Kyungsoo’s lack thereof. He drew his legs up, knees together.

 

This was a big deal.

 

Baekhyun was so hard that it was  _ painfu _ l, cock angry and red and swollen, dripping pre cum just below his navel. He clenched his hands into fists at his sides, hissing when his own movements had his cock brushing directly against his stomach

 

It seemed as though Kyungsoo was stocked up, retrieving an unopened bottle of lube from the bedside table before breaking the seal and upending the bottle to pour some into his hand to warm it. It would have been amusing, if not for the fact that Baekhyun was so aroused he felt like was going to  _ die _ .

 

A low groan reverberated through his chest once more, when Baekhyun's eyelids fluttered open to watch him. 

 

Baekhyun inhaled shakily when the older man knelt on the bed before him- settling his dry hand down on one knee- rubbing the cap before slowly slipping his hand down to rub at his inner thigh. Squeezing in what he  _ hoped _ to be reassurance. Without needing to be told, Baekhyun slowly parted his legs- sliding them down a little lower, so he had a better view, with the soles of his feet still pressed flush against the mattress; Inviting,  _ enticing _ .

 

Situating himself between Baekhyun's supple thighs, now spread obscenely wide in accommodation, Kyungsoo reached down to liberally spread lube over his hole- massaging two fingers against it. Simultaneously, he reached down with his other hand to massage at his soft thighs, and then curl around his dick- watching as Baekhyun bucked up into his touch in response. He emitted a pained, elongated whine.

 

“You're a virgin.” Kyungsoo muttered,  sounding as though he were in disbelief of the mere prospect, Baekhyun was momentarily distracted enough for Kyungsoo to easily slip one finger inside of him.

 

“Is that a bad thing?” Baekhyun breathed with a soft sigh as he tipped his head back, experimentally tensing and untensing around the older man's finger.

 

“No…” Kyungsoo began, seeing it fit to add in another, with Baekhyun having relaxed around the one. It was a bit of a more snug fit. 

 

“You were just so casual about asking why we hadn't had sex, and the way you stalked towards me…” Kyungsoo groaned, “Initially, I'd never have guessed. That confidence was unbelievably sexy.” 

 

Gently, Kyungsoo began to scissor apart the two digits, leaning down to murmur into his ear, “Your sugar daddy expects to see more of that.”

 

Baekhyun whimpered, but nodded jerkily in ascent.

 

“But for now, you just... Lay back and relax.” 

 

Baekhyun was only too happy to comply. 

 

All throughout, Kyungsoo was unbelievably tender, and gentle- leaning down to press soft kisses across his jaw, and neck, before finally finding his mouth. Baekhyun curled his fingers into the older man's hair to keep him there as he licked into his mouth, rocking his hips against his hand as he fucked him with the two, and then three digits.

 

When they temporarily broke the kiss to pant into one another's mouths, “I've never been fucked by a real dick before, but…” His voice was breathy, chest rising and falling quickly.

 

Kyungsoo hummed in appreciation as he finally slid in his pinky alongside the three digits, cock twitching in his pants. He was just as hard as Baekhyun. 

 

“But I have toys.” 

 

“Oh,  _ God _ .” 

 

“...Was that a good ‘oh god,’ or an embarrassed 'oh god?’” Leave it to Baekhyun to get conversational in the middle of getting fucked open on four fingers.

 

Kyungsoo chuckled, “You'll show me, sometime.”

 

“Do you want me to get them now? I can totally-” 

 

“Stop talking,” Kyungsoo commanded, “You're rambling because your nervous. Why are you nervous?” 

 

“Because of you.” He answered honestly. 

 

“Me?” Kyungsoo paused in his motions. 

 

“I care about what you think of me, and I… I don't know, I don't want to disappoint you. I'm good at a few things, but not at sex… Not yet.”

 

“I'll just have to train you, then.”

 

Baekhyun's face flushed even more.

 

The whimper he released in response to the removal of Kyungsoo's fingers was pitiful, and would have been embarrassing if not for the fact that Baekhyun was so unbelievably turned on. 

 

His heart twisted in his chest when the older man removed himself from the bed to fish something out of the bedside table once more-

 

“Do we need those?”

 

Baekhyun sounded almost..  Disappointed. 

 

Kyungsoo arched an eyebrow, eyes darting between Baekhyun's puppy-like expression and the foil packets in his hand.

 

“Yes?” Kyungsoo cautioned.

 

“I mean, I'm clean… And I'm going to assume you are, too…” Did billionaire's even get STD’s? Wouldn't they just have enough money to get clean again? Kyungsoo struck him as someone a little more cautious than that, regardless.

 

“Why don't you want to use condoms?” Kyungsoo questioned flatly, watching the younger man avert his eyes as he toyed almost idly with his fingers. 

 

“Won't it… Feel better without them?” 

 

Kyungsoo sighed, was he actually considering this? “It won't make a difference to you,” He supplied, eyebrows still furrowed.

 

“Well, yeah, but… For you.” There he was again, about to lose his virginity but  _ still _ only focusing on how  _ Kyungsoo  _ felt. 

 

He shook his head in disbelief, “That's stupid, Baekhyun,” He said it with finality, but the way Baekhyun's eyes drooped when his expression fell had him warily setting them back down. 

 

He was stupid, too. But it wasn't like they were strangers. 

 

As a rule, Kyungsoo was careful. What about this boy was making him throw caution to the wind so easily? 

 

Perhaps it was the way he brightened visibly when he realized he'd won. 

 

Really, it was too easy. Kyungsoo was too easy for him, and he knew it. Perhaps Baekhyun didn't know how much he affected him, or perhaps he did.

But Baekhyun smiled coyly when Kyungsoo climbed back in between his thighs, hands smoothing up the outside of either, and the thought suddenly became the last thing on his mind. Leaning in to kiss him, Kyungsoo's hands slid down his sides-idly stroking the soft skin there, and squeezing with an appreciative hum. The squeak it elicited had a smile forming on Kyungsoo's mouth. 

 

The younger man's eyebrows furrowed when Kyungsoo withdrew to sit back on the mattress, legs extended before him.

 

“Come here,” He murmured lowly, beckoning him forward with two fingers, and watching as Baekhyun swallowed dryly before doing as instructed. He straddled Kyungsoo's thighs- the tips of his ears reddening when he realized Kyungsoo's intentions. 

 

The older man stared at him expectantly, gaze intense, and somehow Baekhyun felt infinitely more naked with his eyes tracking his movements. 

 

Wetting his lips, he met Kyungsoo's eyes as he reached down to palm at him through his slacks- taking the soft groan he released as further encouragement. He squeezed, this time, and Kyungsoo's eyelids fluttered shut when he traced the shape of his hardened cock through the material of his pants- lingering on the head for a few seconds longer. 

 

But that was enough teasing, he figured- he himself was achingly hard, and if the way Kyungsoo's hot cock  _ throbbed  _ in his grasp, after he'd undone the older man's slacks and reached inside, was any indication, Kyungsoo was, too. 

 

“I thought you said I was supposed to lie back and and relax,” He challenged teasingly, but with a certain degree of seriousness all the same. 

 

“I changed my mind,” He responded simply, on a breathy laugh, hissing through his teeth when Baekhyun's dainty fingers squeezed around the girth of his cock. He gestured for the younger man to lean forward, settling one hand on his hip, as the other slid up his back and neck to curl into his hair. 

 

“I want you to ride my cock,” Kyungsoo murmured against his ear, voice dropping an octave, and he revelled in the  _ whimper _ Baekhyun released in response. He nipped at the shell, before trailing his mouth down his neck to take a patch of skin between his teeth and sucking a definite bruise to the surface of the skin there. 

 

Baekhyun keened. 

 

“Now,” Kyungsoo urged after parting with a soft kiss to the reddening spot, watching with lidded eyes as Baekhyun shifted to stand on his knees. He fumbled with the bottle of lube, hands definitely shaking- in excitement, and nervousness, but opened the cap to pour a liberal amount into his palm before slicking up Kyungsoo’s stiff length.

 

Both of the other man's hands found his hips, and Baekhyun somehow found that comforting. He reached down behind himself to position Kyungsoo's length before moving closer- releasing a deep breath as he slowly lowered himself down.

 

If not for the fact that Kyungsoo still intended on  _ guiding _ him, he would have impaled himself on his cock in one smooth, but inevitably uncomfortable motion. 

 

“Slowly,” Kyungsoo reminded, eyes flickering between Baekhyun's flushed face, and where he was slowly lowering himself onto Kyungsoo's dick. 

 

As presumed, Baekhyun's body felt  _ heavenly. _

 

There was a minute wince, initially, but Kyungsoo had painstakingly prepared him to make sure he'd have the best experience possible. The glide was easy, and Baekhyun released a shuddering gasp as he fully seated himself- the backs of his soft thighs meeting the cloth of his much coarser pants. 

 

Kyungsoo was almost…  _ Reverently  _ massaging as his hips, lips parted as he panted softly, and eyes momentarily closed. 

 

“You're taking my cock so well,” He praised easily, and the heat burning at the pit of his stomach flared. 

 

But that was the extent of his commentary- just communicating what he felt was necessary for further encouragement. Baekhyun wasn't certain he'd be able to  _ handle  _ Kyungsoo  _ talking dirty, _ anyways. 

 

The low groans and grunts he released as Baekhyun experimentally rocked his hips forward, and started moving above him were  _ surely _ enough.

 

With a shuddering breath, Baekhyun threw his arms over Kyungsoo's shoulders and buried his face into his neck- reddened nipples brushing against the material of Kyungsoo's shirt when he arched into him. 

 

Finally, he carefully lifted himself up Kyungsoo's length before sitting back down on it just seconds later, slowly but surely finding a pace as he repeated the motion once more, and then again in quick succession. The way Kyungsoo's breath was hitching intermittently, as his nails bit into Baekhyun's wide hips, was all the encouragement he needed to start riding him in earnest- finding that the position offered him the desired closeness, but not the leverage he needed. 

 

Unwinding his arms from his shoulders, Baekhyun slowly leaned back and braced himself with his palms flat against the mattress, eyes shutting in concentration as his head lolled to the side, teeth finding his bottom lip. 

 

Once more, he used his legs to raise himself up before allowing the weight of his body to take him back down- back arching sharply as he choked on a moan of Kyungsoo's name. Judging by the way his face had tightened and his body had jerked, Kyungsoo made the likely assumption that he'd managed to find the right angle; the one that would cause the head of Kyungsoo's thick cock to brush just past his prostate, and turn his limbs to jelly and his brain to mush. 

 

Kyungsoo gladly took the reigns when Baekhyun made no move to resume his previously building pace- one hand clutching onto Baekhyun's hip while the other slid down to grab his ass, digging into the give of the soft flesh there. He forced him to ride him instead- bodily lifting him up, before  _ slamming  _ him back down onto his cock as he bucked his hips to meet the movement halfway.

 

“Why…” Baekhyun grunted, eyes screwed shut as he panted heavily, “Why didn't we do this sooner?” He laughed dryly, purposefully clenching down around Kyungsoo's cock just to hear him choke out a moan of his name. Kyungsoo slammed their hips together particularly roughly in response, revelling in the younger man's sharp cry. 

 

“Think of… All the amazing sex we could have been having…” He continued, biting down on his lower lip- rolling his head back as he  _ whimpered _ the older man's name. 

 

And something in Kyungsoo snapped- using his grip to keep their bodies flush as Kyungsoo shifted to all but slam him into the mattress before getting on his knees between his spread legs. Initially, he'd definitely wanted to see Baekhyun riding him, but having the younger man's arms around his shoulders, and legs coming up to wrap tightly around his hips as he rocked down to meet Kyungsoo thrust for thrust was  _ perfectly _ acceptable, too. 

 

Keeping one hand on Baekhyun's hip, he smoothed the other over the top of his thigh, and lower abdomen- dangerously close to his cock, laying untouched and painful against his stomach, but intentionally skirting around it. If Baekhyun's body felt heavenly, then his whimpers and soft, hiccuping moans and gasps were to die for- urging him to fuck into him harder, to which he gladly complied. 

 

“You're so…  _ Tight,” _ Kyungsoo growled, prompting a soft whine from the younger man beneath him. 

 

“Not my fault you dick is so big,” Baekhyun sassed between pants, and Kyungsoo could hear the smile in his voice- deciding the duck down and kiss it off of his face. Baekhyun curled his fingers into his hair as he tilted his head to the side, noises now muffled against his mouth. His plea didn't go unheard, Kyungsoo challenging him with a  _ what? _ When Baekhyun simply uttered the word  _ please _ . 

 

He pulled back to take him in- face flushed, and the tips of his ears bright red- eyes  _ slightly _ teary, entire body trembling with exertion as he tried to keep up with Kyungsoo's unrelenting pace. He  _ could  _ tease him further, he internalized, but took sympathy on Baekhyun when he threw an arm across his eyes and gave a wet, shuddering breath, chest heaving. 

 

Kyungsoo reached down to pull Baekhyun's legs tighter around his waist, humming when he took the hint and crossed his ankles at the small of his back, muscles in his thighs jumping beneath his touch. He stilled, momentarily, but contrary to what Baekhyun had expected, Kyungsoo made no move to start fucking into him again- instead just holding his hips still as he rolled his own forward, eliciting a gasp as Baekhyun arched his back sharply with the sensation of his cock brushing past his prostate. 

 

He did it again, just  _ grinding _ against him, into him, and Baekhyun choked on a moan of Kyungsoo's name before his breath hitched in his throat when the older man finally  _ finally  _ curled his hand around his cock to stroke him to his inevitable, and much needed completion.

 

“Come,” He demanded, voice deep, and breathy, and Baekhyun moaned out an almost panicked  _ “Oh, Fuck!”  _ As the sensations slowly but surely overwhelmed him. Toes curling, and his back arching impossibly further, head thrown back as tears ran from the corners of his eyes to his hairline, Baekhyun came as a sob tore itself from his throat- vaguely alarming, if not for the fact that he clamped down around Kyungsoo's cock like a vice and raked his nails down his biceps as he came over his fist.  

 

He'd intended to start thrusting into him again to reach his own orgasm, but very quickly found himself being shoved over the edge with Baekhyun's inner muscles contracting around the girth of his cock- effectively  _ milking _ it out of him. Much unlike the man jerking, and  _ trembling  _ beneath him with the force of his orgasm, Kyungsoo came silently, nothing indicating that he'd even come, save for his nails biting into Baekhyun's hips as his length pulsed inside of him, eyes clenched shut and kiss-swollen lips parted as he stilled, hips stuttering forward.

 

Legs still shaking, Baekhyun reached up to pull Kyungsoo down into yet another kiss- rough, and sloppy, and completely lacking finesse as their teeth clacked together and they panted against each other's mouths.

 

Alongside the rush of endorphins and adrenaline, the haze slowly faded- leaving Baekhyun feeling lethargic, and well fucked, slowly uncurling his legs from around Kyungsoo to bracket his hips instead, trembling gradually subsiding. He hummed tiredly in approval when Kyungsoo stroked his fingers through his hair- scratching idly at his scalp, and Baekhyun leaned into the touch almost involuntarily.

 

Kyungsoo hushed the soft sound of discontent he released when he felt the other man pull out of him, grimacing at the feeling of his cum dripping out of his abused hole, but sighing into Kyungsoo's mouth when he used the head of his softening cock to push it back in. Needy, Baekhyun registered dimly. Baekhyun felt needy, and terribly vulnerable, but the way Kyungsoo looked at him when he drew away to meet his eyes calmed his frazzled nerves considerably. 

 

His eyes fluttered shut when Kyungsoo reached down to cup his face in his hands, using his thumbs to swipe at his wet eyes with concern pulling at his face. 

 

“Are you okay?” He murmured quietly, reluctant to break the silence, and the tranquil atmosphere by extension. 

 

Baekhyun's eyebrows furrowed as he nodded in response, “Yeah. Yeah of course. Never been better!” He chuckled dryly, smile fading when Kyungsoo didn't at all look convinced, nor impressed, “Why do you ask?” He tried tentatively. 

 

“You were crying.” Kyungsoo explained flatly, frown in place, and Baekhyun adopted something of a sheepish expression, “Oh god, really?” He scrubbed furiously at his eyes, blinking heavily and shaking his head as though to clear it. “Sorry.” He frowned, “That's kind of… Embarrassing,” He murmured quietly, almost to himself, smiling self deprecatingly.   
  
And Kyungsoo kind of felt the need to kiss that off of his face, too.    
  
There was something different, though- in the way Kyungsoo kissed him, with a calm settling over them. Passion and arousal morphing into a definite tranquility. 

 

It was soft, and sweet, and  _ deep _ , and so  _ K _ yungsoo that it nearly choked him up. He threw his arms over the older man's shoulders, Kyungsoo's hands caressing his jaw and his cheek- head tipped  _ just _ so in order to deepen it. Baekhyun melted into it, lips molding together perfectly, feeling so unbelievably right that he felt like he could probably keep kissing Kyungsoo like this for an eternity.

 

Like all things, it came to an end- Kyungsoo breaking the kiss with a series of smaller, quick pecks to his lips before he withdrew altogether to lie down beside him. 

 

Blindly, Baekhyun patted around the bed to find Kyungsoo's hand- slowly twining their fingers together and smiling when Kyungsoo squeezed his hand in response. 

 

“ _ Wow _ ,” Baekhyun rasped a few minutes later, and Kyungsoo turned his head to look at him with confusion written across his features. 

 

“Wow?” He tried quietly, frowning softly when Baekhyun only nodded in reply. 

 

“That was… Wow. That's all I have to say.” Baekhyun confessed, smile audible, and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and snorted in response. 

 

“Eloquent,” Kyungsoo noted. 

 

“We can't all be lingual geniuses like you. I'm just a kid, what do you expect?” Baekhyun whined almost petulantly, and Kyungsoo was glad to see him returning to himself. 

 

“You're 21, Baekhyun,” He reminded quietly. 

 

“Yeah. 21, just a kid,” He implored. 

 

“A kid who seduces unsuspecting older men? Doubtful.” 

 

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes before breaking out into a chorus of infectious laughter. Kyungsoo found himself joining in with a short, quiet chuckle of his own. 

 

“Want to do it again?” Baekhyun breathed out flirtatiously, and Kyungsoo groaned lowly at both the idea and the imagery. 


End file.
